


Write on Me, Writhe Under Me

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Adam, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam begs so prettily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write on Me, Writhe Under Me

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Banner by me
> 
> The wonderful @leela_cat and @GlambertUK71 betaed this story for me. Love you both. <3 It was written for the glam_100 and prompt #85 Behind the scenes. I hope you like it.

Tommy Joe is not a party animal, and everyone knows it. For some reason Adam manages to drag him out every once in awhile, but that’s pretty much it. If he drinks, it’s with friends in their homes or his own, and sometimes a bar can be quiet and interesting enough to lure him in. 

He needs a few drinks for courage if he has to go to a public place, and there, he’ll curl up next to someone he loves.

It used to be Adam who held onto him when they were out in public.

Now, that’s happening again.

*

He’s not sure how it’s happening again, but it is. He’s never understood why people love him back. He doesn’t fit in Adam’s life. He’s not like Adam’s other friends. There’s nothing glamorous about Tommy Joe Ratliff, and he can’t do what the others can. 

Tommy could never follow Adam to Burning Man. 

Sutan and Terrance are open and loving and glorious. They go out there and take the world for themselves. Yeah, they both have insecurities, but they are not crippled by them.

So why is Adam gathering him closer again? They’ve been close enough. 

It has been enough.

*

Tommy has let Adam have his own life, and he’s never complained, not even when Adam has blown him off, cancelled their plans, disappeared for a while. Tommy knows he’s dear to Adam, so it has never mattered how little he sometimes gets. 

Having friends whom you’d like to own is dangerous. It’s pathetic. So he steps away and gives room. 

But now, he has no idea how to react because Adam has taken him to his condo after a night out, and it’s not familiar anymore.

He lets Adam push him inside and help him out of his jacket.

*

“Love having you here,” Adam whispers, his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, pushing him in, past the living room, and right into Adam’s bedroom. Tommy can’t even remember if he’s been there before.

Adam turns him around, holds him at arm’s length, then pushes him onto the bed. Tommy goes down easily, wondering what he’s getting himself into. 

Adam backs away, asking, “Want anything to drink?”

Tommy shakes his head, and Adam grins, wiggling his fingers goodbye.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Adam hollers from outside the room.

Tommy sighs, falling back against the bed, pulling a pillow over his head. “Fuck! Shit!”

*

Adam is gone for a few minutes, and when he comes back, Tommy sends the pillow flying. Adam squeaks, turning his side against the attack so he won’t spill his drink. 

“What are you doing?” Tommy asks, leaning against his elbows. 

Adam scowls. “That’s my question.” He’s pouting too. 

“I’m not one of them.” Tommy stares at Adam, trying to read his mind, all his intentions. 

“One of who?” Adam looks baffled. 

“Those friends. You have to be straight with me. I don’t get any hidden innuendos. What do you want from me?”

Adam stares at him. “Oh...”

“Spill, fucker.”

*

Adam walks up to him, sits on the bed next to Tommy’s legs, and takes a sip from his ridiculous purple drink. “You’ve been down,” Adam says like that’s an explanation. 

“No, I haven’t.” He has. Not touring always does that to him. 

“You reek of misery, so I’m not letting you out of my sight until I’ve managed to cure your fucked up mind.”

“You can’t do that.” Tommy pokes at Adam’s thigh. “You’re crazy.”

Adam nods.

“You can’t cure a depressed mind, just so you know.” He’s not quite depressed. He’s been before, though, and Adam knows it. 

*

“No, but I can make you happier.”

Adam can. But that’s not the only reason why they are so close. “You manipulate me.”

The grin on Adam’s face is wolfish. “I do.”

“I won’t let you.” That’s a feeble attempt to tell Adam that he shouldn’t try. Tommy knows he’ll lose if Adam decides to charm him. 

Adam reaches out, touches Tommy’s chin. “Come here.”

And that’s all he needs. He sits up, curls close to Adam, and lets Adam wrap his arms around him. He immediately relaxes, and Adam giggles. 

“Missed you,” Tommy mumbles in his shirt.

“Ditto, Tommy.”

*

Adam spreads him on the bed, and Tommy starts to shake a little. It’s partly fear and partly excitement. Adam can make him do crazy shit, and this has been a weird night. 

“Relax,” Adam says, pushing Tommy’s shirt up slowly. Adam is lying between Tommy’s legs, his arms on either side of Tommy’s hips, and he kisses Tommy’s navel like this is what they do, like this is who they are.

“Molester,” Tommy mumbles, and Adam looks up, his eyes pure mischievous evil. 

Adam scratches Tommy’s sides, his fingers taut, his nails leaving white trails. “Love you like this.”

*

Tommy puts his hands behind his head, keeping his eyes on Adam. He doesn’t want any surprises, and those are very possible since Adam is in a crazy mood. 

Then suddenly there’s a pen in Adam’s hand, and after he’s kissed Tommy’s stomach one last time, he writes something on Tommy’s skin. 

Tommy tries to see what Adam is writing, but Adam hisses, telling him not to strain his stomach muscles. “I’mma write you a song,” Adam adds softly. 

This isn’t the first time Adam has written lyrics on his skin, but it’s the first time in years. 

“Adam?”

“Yeah?”

*

Adam is a fickle creature. Tommy never knows what will happen next with him. Adam is the only person Tommy lets be unpredictable with him. He hates surprises, and Adam constantly surprises him, just to push him out of his comfort zone. 

“Is it a rock song?” Tommy asks, and the look on Adam’s face is so worth it. Adam clearly wasn’t expecting that. 

“You know I hate genres,” Adam says, drawing a heart next to a line of words. Then he starts to sing, and it’s something between goth metal and folk music.

Tommy almost chokes on his tongue.

*

It takes awhile for Adam to finish the song. He crosses words out, bites the end of the pen, scribbles something, then bites it again, and all the while he’s lying partly on top of Tommy. It’s intimate. 

It’s like before. 

“Adam?”

“Hmmm...?”

“Never mind.” He doesn’t want to make things awkward. 

“Tell me,” Adam says, sounding absent-minded, and that makes it a little easier for Tommy to open up.

“You’re trying to seduce me,” he says, watching Adam’s lowered head.

“Is it working?” Adam doesn’t look at him. Maybe he doesn’t dare. 

“Maybe.”

Adam stops playing with Tommy’s skin.

*

There’s a long pause during which nothing happens, then Adam looks at Tommy and licks him through his pants. Tommy sucks in a breath, but doesn’t say anything. He started this. 

Adam’s mouth covers him, and it’s so warm like he’s cocooned, and Tommy can’t hold his eyes open, can’t watch. He keeps his hands behind his head, tries to take steady even breaths while Adam licks and kisses his hardening dick. 

“Oh fuck...” 

“Can be arranged,” Adam whispers.

“If anyone... Jesus...” Tommy breathes deep. “If anyone is going to do any fucking tonight, it’s me.”

Adam bites Tommy’s thigh.

*

Tommy squeaks, then stares in baffled silence as Adam gets up on all fours, looks at him and says, “If you want.”

“If I want?” He’s more than shocked. Of course he wants. It’s just never been on the table. 

Adam leans down and kisses the side of Tommy’s mouth. “For you, I’d do it.”

That’s Tommy’s line. 

“I’d let you fuck me, Tommy,” Adam whispers against his lips. “And I’d enjoy it.”

He can’t even breathe. Adam is stealing all his air. “Stop fucking with me.”

Adam laughs, soft and easy. “Not teasing. You’ve always been the one exception.”

*

He’s been the one exception? Adam is stealing all his lines. 

Tommy puts his hands on Adam’s chest and pushes him to the side, sitting up himself. This is just... weird. He stares at Adam who’s now lying on his back, smiling. He looks relaxed, happy, like he’s not carrying that much baggage anymore. 

“You’re serious,” Tommy says, and Adam nods. “You...”

Adam nods again, taking Tommy’s hand and guiding it around his throat. Adam’s eyes flutter closed. 

“Oh my god.” Tommy squeezes, and Adam’s mouth opens but no sound comes out. “I want to,” Tommy whispers. “I want to.”

*

Adam just lies there when Tommy rolls on top of him and thrusts against him. Then Adam arches his neck back, squeezing his eyes shut, and Tommy loses a part of himself into that movement.

This was not part of the plan for tonight. They were supposed to just have fun, be who they used to be. They were never this. 

Tommy wants Adam’s legs around him. He wants to feel Adam close. He wants Adam to moan for him. And that’s what he gets. 

He takes his time now that he finally has the right to touch Adam. “Gorgeous.”

*

Adam is mesmerizing. He moves like no other person Tommy has ever had in bed, like he’s made for sex. Adam even begs so prettily when Tommy has him under him, his fingers deep inside Adam. It’s insanely hot, and Tommy is never going to forget it, not the way the whispered words feel against his cheek, not the way Adam writhes when Tommy twists his fingers, then pulls them out. 

He’s never going to forget the look on Adam’s face when he asks Adam to _turn around, let me look at you, that’s right_. Adam squeezes his hands, desperate.

*

It’s not easy to get past that first muscle. It’s not easy for Adam to relax completely, but when Tommy talks him through it, gives him all the time in the world, it gets easier. It gets so fucking good. 

They are sweaty, their chests sticking to each other, and when Tommy is all the way in, for a second there, it’s the most perfect feeling ever. Adam breathes with him, and he can feel it everywhere. 

Their mouths are close, open, lips almost touching but not quite, and Adam is looking at him like Tommy is changing his world.

*

It’s intense, and Tommy can’t seem to keep a steady pace because Adam is just too hot around him, too much to swallow at one go. Adam is so alive, so noisy, constantly moving, his hips rising to meet Tommy’s thrusts, and Tommy just wants to make it good. He wants to see Adam come. He wants Adam to break apart. 

But Tommy is the one breaking. He grabs Adam’s hair, pulls his head back, and bites Adam’s chin. He wants some control. He needs to hold on a bit, but he can’t. Can’t. “Fuck,” he mutters against Adam’s skin.

*

Adam’s legs are around his waist, pulling him so close it’s hard to move at all, and Adam’s hands are stroking Tommy’s back, his nails digging in. 

“Please come,” Tommy begs, searching for Adam’s lips with his own. Adam kisses him, gets a hand between them, starts jerking off fast. Tommy wants to tell Adam how obedient and wonderful he is, but he can’t speak. He’s in the middle of losing his mind. 

When Adam goes rigid under him, Tommy doesn’t care anymore; he just lets go, coming in long waves and quick jerks, his whole body feeling the orgasm. 

*

He stays on top of Adam for a long while, but Adam doesn’t seem to mind. They just lazily pet each other, their touches gentle.

“I can’t believe I’m the one exception for you,” Tommy says, kind of overwhelmed by emotions. 

Adam pulls him closer. “And you wonder why. You never believe how awesome you are. You made it so good.”

He did something right. The things he’s done with Adam - most of them are right, the kind of path he wants to follow. This here feels incredibly right. “Thanks.” There are too many things to put into words.

*

“Where do you want to go from here?” Adam asks, his fingers walking over Tommy’s back and down to his ass. 

He has no idea. 

“I have a suggestion,” Adam says, his voice so soft it feels like silk. 

Tommy nods, his head lying on Adam’s shoulder. 

“We go wherever the next day takes us. You want to spend more time with me, don’t you?”

Tommy lifts his head up to look at Adam. “Yeah...” It’s been an unspoken truth between them. Adam has always known how much Tommy yearns for his company. 

It will always create imbalance between them.

*

Adam can’t really change their lives or their personalities, but it’s clear something has changed between them. Tommy has always known that his sexuality is pretty fluid, but he never knew that Adam’s is too. He’s a dominant person. He likes to top. Tommy remembers all the conversations, even the interviews, and they are all true, but they are not the whole truth. 

Adam is his. He sees it in Adam’s eyes, sees it in the way Adam touches him, and it’s empowering. He feels strong but also weak. He doesn’t want to spoil this.

It feels like a test.

*

Tommy has always wanted to pass Adam’s tests. 

“What if I said no limits?” Adam whispers, then bites his lower lip. “No boundaries. No rules. No labels. Just you and me. What would you say?”

What can he say? Adam is the only one he’d do anything for. This isn’t even difficult. “Where can I sign?” Tommy says. 

Adam stares at him, then grabs the back of his neck, and pulls him close, kisses him. “God, Tommy, you... you’re the only one who gets behind the scenes.”

“I know.” It’s everything they are, everything he is. 

It can’t go wrong.

 

The End


End file.
